<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never thought it'd be you by kinneyb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688035">never thought it'd be you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb'>kinneyb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier did not know who his soulmate was, but he knew he hated them. He remembered being young and constantly in pain. His mother sat him down once and tried to explain to him what was happening: “Soulmates can feel each other’s pain. It’s not just you, it’s happening to them too.”</p><p>/</p><p>or; au where two people are connected and if one gets hurt the other person feels it too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2505</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twitter: queermight<br/>tumblr: korrmin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier did not know who his soulmate was, but he knew he hated them. He remembered being young and <em>constantly </em>in pain. His mother sat him down once and tried to explain to him what was happening: “Soulmates can feel each other’s pain. It’s not just you, it’s happening to them too.”</p><p>But the thing was, Jaskier was a <em>normal </em>child and teenager. He would fall sometimes, sure, and there was even that time when he was thirteen and broke his leg but most days he went through the whole day without a lick of pain (of his own, at least).</p><p>But his soulmate was constantly in agony and he could feel every second of it. At first he thought maybe his soulmate, the poor soul, was being abused but when the pain continued into adulthood Jaskier ran out of ideas. Maybe they were hurting themselves, he thought, but it was such an upsetting thought he didn’t linger on it for too long.</p><p>His mother had been worried about it too, as much as she tried convincing him she wasn’t. He could see it in her eyes up until the day she passed away and he had to bury her.</p><p>Jaskier had packed up after that and left in search of his soulmate. Most people did that at some point in their lives but it was different for Jaskier. He didn’t care about finding them and falling in love. He just wanted to meet them and slap some sense into them.</p><p>Did they not know or just not care that their pain was constantly weighing him down? Some nights it’d be so bad he’d be in bed withering, feeling like his skin was on fire.</p><p>He couldn’t live the rest of his life in so much pain. He had to find them.</p><p>-</p><p>The issue was, finding your soulmate wasn’t easy. There was no marks or fireworks or anything like that. Jaskier would sit in taverns for hours, watching the patrons and stabbing the back of his hand with a fork. Not enough to cause any <em>real </em>damage but a spark of brief pain.</p><p>He would watch to see if any the patrons even dared to glance at their hands.</p><p>(They never did.)</p><p>Whenever he wasn’t looking for his soulmate, Jaskier focused on his music. Growing up, he had been in pain so often he hadn’t been able to play like the other kids. Music had quickly become his solace, the one thing he loved more than life itself. His mother had doted on him, calling him talented and a natural.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t. He worked hard on his music.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t even consider making a career out of it for the first few months on the road until he saw a bard playing in one of the taverns he stopped at.</p><p>After that, he started playing in taverns, singing songs about his mother’s kind eyes and the pain of a lonely childhood. Patrons ignored him for the most part but he didn’t care. It was freeing.</p><p>And if he made some coins on the side, well, he wasn’t complaining.</p><p>-</p><p>For the next few months, he lived life as a traveling bard. He would stop in cities and towns for weeks at a time, playing in the local taverns and bars, collecting coins. He wasn’t well known, not by a long shot, but a few folks knew him by name and it was an exhilarating feeling.</p><p>Some nights though were still bad. He’d wither in bed, sobbing to himself, as the pain radiated through his body.</p><p>How was his soulmate still<em> alive? </em>he wondered sometimes.</p><p>The pain was unbearable and on especially bad nights, like tonight, he puked up his guts, clutching his stomach. With nothing left in his stomach, he laid back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring blankly at the ceiling.</p><p>He was running out of time. He’d never heard of a person dying because of their soulmate’s pain but he was starting to think he’d be the first. He couldn’t take much more of it.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier was traveling through the woods when he got hit with some of the worst pain yet. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, and pressed his forehead against the dirt.</p><p>“Please, please,” he begged. “I’d rather have no soulmate at all.”</p><p>But no one listened. No one ever did. He sobbed until the pain started to subside. It felt like hours but he knew it was probably twenty, thirty minutes at most. He sat up and winced at the lingering pain under his ribs.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathed, looking up at the sky. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier didn’t end up traveling to another town or city for almost a week. He stayed in the woods and set up camp. He was in pain the whole week. On the sixth day, he traveled to a nearby stream and stared at the water.</p><p>He tried imaging what his soulmate might be like: would it be a man, a woman? Are they older, younger? Do they know they’re ruining Jaskier’s life? A cruel part of him almost wished they’d just <em>die</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t even that cruel, really, because no person deserved a life of so much pain. It would be better for him <em>and </em>them.</p><p>Jaskier was hit with a sudden dizzying pain and stumbled with a gasp, falling into the water with a <em>splash</em>. He sat up in the stream and frowned, brushing wet hair out of his face.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>,” he repeated.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier gathered his things up after that and stomped - literally - his way to the next town. He headed straight for the tavern. Some of the patrons looked at him oddly, probably for the fact he was soaked but he didn’t care. He stomped to the bar and ordered a beer.</p><p>The bartender gave him a beer, which he downed in two gulps.</p><p>Satisfied, he slammed the empty cup on the bar top. Jaskier was debating what to do when he caught a glimpse of a man out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting in a corner all by himself, <em>brooding</em>.</p><p>He was exactly Jaskier’s type, strong and thick and fucking gorgeous.</p><p>He shifted on his feet, suddenly aware of how long it’s been since he had sex. Almost two years, at least. It was hard initiating sex when you always had to prefix it with a warning that you might start screaming halfway through and not for any good reasons.</p><p>But maybe that was exactly what he needed. A good fuck before he went on his way. Even his soulmate couldn’t ruin that for him.</p><p>Adjusting his shirt, he swept through the crowds and approached the stranger.</p><p>The man didn’t even look up, too busy staring at his beer like it held the answers to the universe. Jaskier cleared his throat and slapped on a charming smile. “Hi,” he purred, “are you here alone?”</p><p>“Yes,” the man replied dryly. “By choice.”</p><p>Which, okay, put a bit of a damper on things but Jaskier was nothing if not determined. His soulmate had made sure of that. Sliding into the chair across from him, he smiled brightly.</p><p>“I love how you just sit in the corner and - ” he raised an eyebrow “ - <em>brood</em>.” That’s when he noticed the swords. His eyes lit up. “You’re a Witcher,” he breathed. It wasn’t a question.</p><p>The man grunted in reply, obviously not interested in the conversation.</p><p>Jaskier was not giving up so easily, not when he <em>needed </em>this. Not when he needed a night of passion to forget all the pain.</p><p>“Do Witchers get lonely?” he asked, and finally - <em>finally </em>- the man looked up at him. Jaskier licked his lips and the man followed the movement with his eyes. Bingo. “I could help you not be so lonely,” he whispered, “just for a night.”</p><p>The Witcher was silent for a long moment. “Geralt,” he said finally, gruff.</p><p>Jaskier blinked once before he smiled, slow. “Want to show me to your room, <em>Geralt?</em>”</p><p>-</p><p>Geralt had <em>amazing </em>fucking hands. He treated Jaskier like he was something special, licking every inch of his body. For those few lovely moments, he felt no pain, just pure blinding pleasure that left him speechless when Geralt pulled out of him and plopped on the bed beside him, taking a couple deep breaths before he settled.</p><p>Damn Witchers and their inhuman stamina.</p><p>Jaskier rolled over and stared at him in the dark. “Want me to go?”</p><p>Geralt let out a hum. “It’s late,” he said after a moment. “Stay until the morning.”</p><p>“Are you just saying that because I’m a weak little human?” he asked, light and teasing. “Afraid some big bad wolf will get their claws in me?”</p><p>Geralt snorted, and Jaskier counted that as a win. “I won’t stop you if you want to leave,” he remarked.</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right,” he said, snuggling closer. He laid his head on Geralt’s shoulder. He had been intrigued by Geralt’s scars as soon as he’d taken his shirt off. His whole body was littered in them and right now he busied himself with tracing a few.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Geralt said.</p><p>Jaskier smiled to himself. “Goodnight, Geralt.”</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier opened his eyes and had to take a moment to remember why he wasn’t alone in bed. When he remembered, he grinned like a shark. Last night had been exactly what he needed; Geralt had been a <em>surprisingly </em>generous lover.</p><p>He sat up, carefully not waking Geralt, and sighed, rubbing at his neck.</p><p>Thankfully his soulmate seemed to be taking a break or sleeping or something because Jaskier felt perfectly fine except for a bit of pain in his neck from sleeping wrong, probably a result of cuddling, something he also hadn’t done in years.</p><p>Glancing over at Geralt, he smiled softly. He looked much more peaceful in his sleep. He almost wished he could stay but he was on a mission. Staying with Geralt might be fun, sure, but he would never be truly happy unless he found his soulmate and they came to some kind of agreement.</p><p>Carefully, he slipped out from under the covers and found his clothes.</p><p>Jaskier tugged them on, grabbing his bag, and paused at the door. “Goodbye, Geralt,” he whispered. The Witcher rolled over in his sleep with a groan and Jaskier startled, running out the door. He waited until he was out of the inn to stop, laughing at himself.</p><p>Well, at least he felt recharged for the long journey ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reminder to follow me on my social media :") &lt;3</p><p>twitter: queermight<br/>tumblr: korrmin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier didn’t feel any pain for four whole days, which was a record, frankly, and he was just starting to wonder if his soulmate was dead (but wouldn’t he have also felt that? unless they died in their sleep, maybe) when he was knocked over by a sharp pain in his shoulder.</p><p>He was in the market of a small town and an old man reached out for him.</p><p>“Are you okay, son?” he asked in a raspy voice, and Jaskier waved him off, jogging to a secluded area and leaning over, digging a hand into his shoulder.</p><p>It wasn’t the worst pain he’d ever had, not by far, but it’d been so surprising he was a little winded from it. Once the pain subsided to a dull ache, he straightened up and startled at the realization he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Um. Hello?” he asked the woman standing in front of him.</p><p>It was an old lady. She stared at him blankly. Jaskier’s skin prickled with warning.</p><p>“Do you need something?” he asked, a little testily.</p><p>She smiled, showing off crooked, yellow teeth. “You were in pain just now,” she said, nodding at his shoulder, “because of your soulmate, yes?”</p><p>Jaskier frowned. He rubbed at his shoulder. “Why?” he asked in way of a reply. He’d been traveling by himself for long enough to know giving unnecessary information to strangers wasn’t a good idea.</p><p>She stepped closer and he stepped back. “He doesn’t think you exist,” she said in a low, gravely voice that gave Jaskier goosebumps.</p><p>“Wh - what?” he asked, confused by a million different things at once. “<em>He?</em>”</p><p>He always had wondered if his soulmate was a man or woman, especially considering he had no preference. But surely this woman didn’t know that. She was just talking out of her ass.</p><p>“Good luck,” she said, turning around and disappearing around the corner of a shop. Jaskier’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, urging him forward. He walked around the corner, shoulders slumping when he noticed she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>He shook his head and folded his arms over his midriff.</p><p>She was a crazy old bat, that’s all.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier traveled to a big city, feeling <em>good </em>for the first time in months. He was still having pain, that was just normal for him at this point, but it was subdued compared to usual and he was riding the high.</p><p>Maybe his soulmate was finally being <em>thoughtful </em>for once.</p><p>He went to one of the local inns and snagged a room, even getting a discount because he charmed the innkeeper. So his mood was elevated even more by the time he walked to one of the taverns.</p><p>It was booming, bustling with patrons, some drunk off their asses but all of them having a good time, laughing and talking loudly.</p><p>Jaskier headed straight for the back of the tavern, slipping his bag off his shoulder. He sat down and fished his lute out of his bag, fingers thrumming with excitement at the prospect of playing.</p><p>He’d put off playing, distracted by other things, for too long. He missed the feeling of just losing himself in music.</p><p>And with little pain radiating through from his soulmate, he could play freely.</p><p>Grinning, he stood up and started to play. He hadn’t even bothered - or remembered - to put something down for catching coins but it didn’t matter; patrons threw coins at his feet anyway.</p><p>Jaskier moved around the tavern, a bright smile on his face. He’d started working on writing songs to go with his music but he hadn’t finished any of them yet.</p><p>No matter, it seemed, because the patrons kept tossing coins at his feet.</p><p>Jaskier spun around, giving a pointed grin in the direction of a blushing maiden, who tossed him a handful of coins. Bingo.</p><p>He was having the time of his life and for a moment he forgot everything, all his worries about his soulmate, all the days he spent in agonizing pain because his soulmate was a selfish bastard, his mother’s death, all of it was whisked away in the music.</p><p>All of it faded away like magic and he was so <em>happy</em>.</p><p>But, like most good things in his life, it came to a stop rather abruptly.</p><p>His finger twitched and he missed a string, frowning. Thankfully no one seemed to notice, especially considering most of them were too drunk to tell up from down.</p><p>Shaking it off, he moved around the tavern and stopped in front of a table of handsome men, maybe low level nobles judging by their appearances. He bit his bottom lip, winking, and one of them raised an eyebrow, his interest evident. Maybe he could finish the night with a good bang, the perfect ending.</p><p>He truly believed that was an option on the tables, and it was, until his fingers missed the strings entirely.</p><p>It was suddenly far too quiet. All the patrons quieted down, staring at him.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t tell if they were annoyed or worried. One of the men at the table reached out for him and he stepped back like he was burned. He looked down at his fingers and tried to bend them but he couldn’t. Well, he could but he didn’t want to - the pain was intense. He felt like all his fingers were broken.</p><p>“Are you sure?” someone asked to his left and he took a shuddering breath.</p><p>“Kid, seriously,” a different person.</p><p>Jaskier turned and ran.</p><p>“But the money - ” he heard right before the door closed behind him.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier ran to the inn and down the hall to his room. He was panting and his fingers still ached as he grabbed his things, shoving them in his bag. He needed to <em>go</em>. He didn’t know where; he just needed to get out of here. He paused, squeezing his eyes shut, and took a shaky breath.</p><p>Didn’t help.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he finished packing up and threw his bag over his shoulder. He stomped down the hall, ignoring the innkeeper who asked him if he was okay because he just needed to be <em>alone</em>.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier dropped to the forest floor. He was exhausted and his fingers still hurt. He tried flexing them and winced at the pain.</p><p>“Fuck <em>you</em>,” he whispered to his fingers. He imagined his soulmate hearing his words. Gods, he wished he could tell them how he felt.</p><p>Jaskier laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky. He was talking to himself. He was losing his mind.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he started to recite a lullaby his mother used to tell him as a baby. It was stupid and cheesy but he would always love it if only for the memories. He fell asleep before he reached the end.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier went back into the city a few days later after the pain had subsided. He felt like an idiot, like everyone was staring at him, gossiping about the bard who had turned crazy during a performance.</p><p>He walked to the market and bought an apple for a snack. Afterwards, he counted what he had left in his pouch and frowned, regretting not picking up the money the other day.</p><p>“Dearie,” a voice startled him, making him nearly drop his pouch.</p><p>Looking up, the color instantly drained from his face. It was the old lady from weeks ago. “Wh - what are you doing here?” he blurted.</p><p>“Is an old lady not allowed to travel?” she asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Jaskier opened his mouth, closed it. He didn’t really know what to say. He carefully shoved his coin pouch back in his bag, never taking his eyes off her.</p><p>“He’s closer than you think,” she said, startling him <em>again</em>.</p><p>Jaskier stepped back on instinct, narrowing his eyes. “You’re insane,” he said.</p><p>“If that is what you must tell yourself, go ahead,” she replied breezily, a wicked smile on her face. “But I am simply gifted in ways most humans are not.”</p><p>Jaskier frowned. “What do you expect me to do with your vague comments?” he asked, verging on angry. “In case no one’s told you, lady, you’re unhelpful as hell.”</p><p>She simply kept smiling. “You will feel differently,” she said.</p><p>“And what does <em>that </em>mean?” he exploded, throwing his hands in the air. He noticed a few townsfolk slowing down and looking in their direction. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. He didn’t need people thinking he was harassing an old lady.</p><p>“You will know when you know,” she said because apparently she <em>wanted </em>Jaskier to hate her.</p><p>He scoffed. “Okay, thanks for that. Bye now.” He turned and stomped off. Thankfully she didn’t try to stop him.</p><p>-</p><p>Jaskier traveled for a few months without any hiccups. He was in pain almost daily because his soulmate was a masochist apparently but otherwise things were looking up. He played at taverns and his pouch was bulging with coins.</p><p>His next task, <em>beyond </em>finding his soulmate and punching them, was to construct a few songs.</p><p>He settled in a big city for that goal, thinking it’d do him good, bigger crowds and more inspiration. His first song was going to be dedicated to his mother. He knew that without a fact.</p><p>Jaskier worked on it nightly, unexpectedly excited with each word he scribbled down on parchment. Even his soulmate couldn’t ruin it. When he wasn’t working on that, he was playing at one of the local taverns to earn money or exploring the city, looking for inspiration.</p><p>One night, while playing at a tavern, he spotted a familiar face. It wasn’t the old lady (thank the Gods) but a much more welcomed sight. Jaskier finished up his song and bowed, collecting his coins before he strolled over to greet them, a hop in his step.</p><p>“Didn’t think I’d see you again,” he purred, sitting down without waiting for a reply.</p><p>Geralt looked up, an amused quirk to his lips. “It’s been months,” he remarked.</p><p>“For a Witcher that’s, what, equivalent to a few days?” he replied, leaning forward, biting his bottom lip. He pointedly did not miss the way Geralt’s eyes flickered to his mouth. Yup, still got it.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, looking back up into his eyes.</p><p>Jaskier blinked, taken back by the question. He realized then he hadn’t told many people about his quest. To be fair, it wasn’t like he stuck around long enough to make many friends nevertheless <em>lovers</em>.</p><p>“Does it really matter?” he asked instead, tilting his head. “Ask what you really want to ask, dear Witcher.” Jaskier smirked. “Because my answer will always be <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Geralt growled, low in his throat, and stood up fast, knocking his chair back. Jaskier laughed, light and airy, and stood with him. He bowed playfully, eyes teasing. “Lead the way.”</p><p>-</p><p>Geralt slammed him up against the door as soon it was closed and Jaskier was not complaining. He moaned against his lips and reached down, feeling Geralt’s <em>impressive </em>erection through his pants. Gods, how he’d missed that.</p><p>“I never got your name,” Geralt said, ducking down and burying his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck, sucking and licking and biting.</p><p>Jaskier’s head fell back against the door with a thud, curling his fingers in Geralt’s hair, tugging. “R - really?” he asked through a gasp. “Hmm, my bad.”</p><p>Geralt laughed against the skin of his neck, reaching down and cupping his ass, pulling him closer.</p><p>Getting an idea, Jaskier grinned like a shark. Leaning in, he nipped at the lobe of Geralt’s ear, pulling it between his teeth for a second before letting go. “Blow my mind,” he whispered, “and I might just tell you.”</p><p>Geralt laughed again, a low rumble in his chest. He pulled back, eyes dark. “Blow your mind or - ” he palmed Jaskier through his pants “ - or <em>elsewhere?</em>”</p><p>“Hmm,” Jaskier breathed. “Surprise me.”</p><p>-</p><p>Geralt both blew his mind <em>and </em>his dick. A win-win situation. Afterwards, they laid together, Jaskier panting, chest heaving. Geralt - the damned Witcher - seemed unaffected but he knew better if only because he’d been making some <em>beautiful </em>noises earlier.</p><p>“You should stay,” Geralt said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.</p><p>Jaskier was surprised but far from disappointed. He shifted, peering up at Geralt’s face in the dark. “Don’t tell me you’re getting attached,” he teased but really his own heart was thumping loudly, nervous to hear the answer.</p><p>“You’re <em>warm</em>,” he remarked with an almost-smirk.</p><p>Jaskier tsked. “People are always using me for my warmth,” he sighed dramatically.</p><p>Geralt snorted into his hair and pulled him closer. “You never did tell me your name,” he reminded him.</p><p>He thought about messing with him for just a little longer but ultimately decided he wanted him to know. “Jaskier,” he said.</p><p>“Hmm,” was Geralt’s oh so eloquent reply.</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes, biting back a grin. He wondered if one day, once he met his soulmate and worked things out, if he could have a relationship like this. Maybe not with Geralt (Gods, please be Geralt, his brain thought selfishly) but with someone he truly liked. Someone he didn’t mind being curled up in bed with, sharing warmth and racking their fingertips over each other.</p><p>“Goodnight, Geralt,” he mumbled, a flush high on his cheeks. He wondered briefly why he felt so drawn to the Witcher; they’d only met and slept together twice but he found himself enjoying his company a lot and <em>not </em>just because he knew how to please a man.</p><p>Geralt lightly ran his fingertips down the bard’s back. “Goodnight, Jaskier.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys i was originally gonna wait a few days before posting the final chap but i'm really not having a good week and if u wanna read more about it/how u can support me, just read the end notes &lt;3 i love y'all and hope you enjoy the final chap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier opened his eyes and he was still in Geralt’s arm and it was an unexpectedly nice feeling. Not having to run as soon as he was finished spending the night with a person.</p>
<p>He shifted and Geralt’s eyes fluttered open, a pleased quirk to his lips.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Jaskier said, pressing a soft kiss to Geralt’s shoulder, right over a particularly nasty scar. He wondered briefly if Witchers could have soulmates and if so, how Geralt’s soulmate felt about all his scars, all the pain that must’ve caused them.</p>
<p>Geralt licked his lips and leaned in. Jaskier grinned and met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss that <em>quickly </em>turned dirty. Jaskier groaned and swung his leg over Geralt, straddling him.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Geralt said against his lips, “you’re insatiable.”</p>
<p>Jaskier tugged on Geralt’s bottom lip with his teeth. “You say that,” he whispered, “like it’s a bad thing.”</p>
<p>Geralt reached up and grabbed Jaskier by the hips, squeezing. Jaskier hummed, satisfied with the turn of events, and licked into Geralt’s mouth, sloppy and not caring.</p>
<p>“We - we should really - ” Jaskier was panting against his lips, trying to remember <em>what </em>they needed to do. It all seemed so unimportant when Geralt’s hands were all over him.</p>
<p>Geralt smirked, the bastard, and moved down, nipping at Jaskier’s nipple. Jaskier definitely did not think about anything else after that.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jaskier remembered afterwards. “I’m hungry,” he said, “and crusty.” They hadn’t washed off after last night, just used one of Geralt’s shirts, and Jaskier was regretting their decision.</p>
<p>Geralt snorted. “Go tell the innkeeper,” he said, waving blindly at the door.</p>
<p>He smiled, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you want to join me, though?” he asked in a hushed voice, tracing a finger down Geralt’s exposed chest, circling a few scars.</p>
<p>“I will,” he replied, a little too fast. At least Jaskier wasn’t the only one growing attached apparently. “Just give me a few. You tired a Witcher out; you should feel proud of yourself.”</p>
<p>Jaskier <em>did </em>feel proud, to be fair.</p>
<p>Grinning cheekily, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up, forgetting about Geralt’s shirt. He stepped on it and the fabric slid across the floor, making him stumble forward a few steps and crash into the dresser. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the worst part, though. When he looked up, his vision cleared and he saw Geralt rubbing the back of his own head with a grimace of pain. Jaskier heard a sudden rushing in his ears, drowning out everything but the singular revelation:</p>
<p>Geralt was his soulmate.</p>
<p>“You’re - you’re - ” he stammered, pointing at him.</p>
<p>Geralt finished rubbing his head, looking across the room at him like he was crazy. “What?” he asked gruffly.</p>
<p>Jaskier stood up, holding onto the dresser for help. He kept pointing at him, jabbing his finger in his direction almost violently. “You <em>knew</em>, didn’t you?” he asked, voice high pitched and on the edge of hysterical.</p>
<p>“What?” Geralt asked. “Jaskier, what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>He looked <em>concerned </em>and no, <em>that </em>was the worst of it.</p>
<p>Geralt had caused Jaskier years, over two decades, of pain and he had the gall to pretend to be concerned because he hit his head on the end of a goddamned dresser? He almost laughed.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” he said again. “Seriously, are you okay?”</p>
<p>He stomped over and grabbed his things off the floor in a flurry of movements, nearly tripping over his own two feet. Geralt watched, a confused frown on his face, as he pulled on his clothes and searched for his shoes.</p>
<p>Jaskier was about to say <em>fuck it </em>and walk out without shoes when he found them kicked under the bed.</p>
<p>“Did I do something?” Geralt asked. He was standing up now, staring at Jaskier but keeping his distance.</p>
<p><em>Smart</em>, Jaskier thought bitterly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied sharply, stomping to the door. “You were fucking <em>born</em>.”</p>
<p>He opened the door, ignoring the flash of hurt across Geralt’s face, and slammed it shut behind him. Jaskier stood there for a moment, alone in the hall, catching his breath and scrubbing at his eyes.</p>
<p>Finally, he turned and stomped off. Geralt smartly did not follow.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jaskier traveled far, far away. He found a small town and settled down for a few weeks. He played at the local tavern and collected enough coins to survive and tried his best to forget Geralt’s face.</p>
<p>He had searched so hard and so long for his soulmate and now he hoped he would never see him again.</p>
<p>Jaskier was so <em>angry</em>. He wrote a few new songs, all channeling his anger.</p>
<p>He slept with a concerning amount of strangers, hoping he could get the feeling of Geralt’s mouth, his hands out of his head.</p>
<p>(It never worked.)</p>
<p>At least he was getting some good lyrics out of his pain. He jotted everything down with ink and ignored the tears that fell on the parchment, blurring the ink.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jaskier felt no pain for five weeks. He would say he was worried about Geralt but he wasn’t<em>. Really.</em></p>
<p>He walked to the market almost daily, a welcomed distraction. He spent all his extra coins on fruit and more parchment and sometimes even new shirts or pants. Jaskier had just bought a new shirt, actually, when he was walking back to the inn and spotted her out of the corner of his vision.</p>
<p>He stiffened from head-to-toe. “Fuck off,” he said without missing a beat.</p>
<p>She stepped forward out of the shadows, showing off her crooked teeth with a wicked grin. “He will find you again,” she said, cryptic as ever.</p>
<p>But for the first time Jaskier thought maybe she wasn’t talking out of her ass.</p>
<p>“You’re talking about Geralt,” he said dryly.</p>
<p>She smiled wider. “You understand,” she said, sounding pleased. “Good.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed, harsh and bitter. “Why didn’t you warn me?” he asked, his voice breaking a little at the end. “You could’ve saved me from… from all of this - this - ”</p>
<p>“Pain?” she finished, much too knowingly, and Jaskier froze.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answered softly. “Pain.”</p>
<p>She stepped closer, an odd tilt to her head. “You will forgive him,” she said.</p>
<p>Jaskier startled, coming back to himself. He frowned. “I will not,” he said, spitting the words out. “He caused me more pain than my own mother’s <em>death </em>did,” he continued, trembling with anger, sadness, everything.</p>
<p>“He did not know,” she said, throwing Jaskier off-kilter.</p>
<p>He gulped, swallowing audibly around the lump in his throat. “<em>What?”</em></p>
<p>“You will know soon enough,” she said lightly. “Good luck, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Jaskier blinked and she was gone like a flash of lightning, nothing left behind but the echoes of her words. He stood there for a long moment, lost in thought. He didn’t move until he heard someone asking if he was okay.</p>
<p>Looking up, he smiled tightly at the stranger. “Sorry. I’m good.”</p>
<p>(He wasn’t.)</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t get her words out of his head for the next few days. He performed at the tavern like nothing was wrong but he was pretty sure the patrons could see right through him.</p>
<p>He made less coins than usual and a few of the patrons approached him afterwards and asked if he was okay.</p>
<p>He barely kept himself from exploding. Stomping over to the bar, he ordered a beer, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the bartender to fulfill his order. Once he had a beer in his hand, he felt slightly better.</p>
<p>Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>And, of course, that lasted for exactly four seconds. Jaskier opened his eyes and peered at the pretty woman. “Yes?” he prompted. If he was in a better mood, he might’ve been up for trying to bed her but right now all he wanted was to get drunk.</p>
<p>Drunk enough to forget <em>everything</em>. Geralt’s stupid, handsome face. The old lady and her cryptic predication. His own stupid, all-consuming feelings.</p>
<p>She smiled, a little sheepish. “Um, just thought I should tell you,” she shifted on her feet, “there’s been a guy staring at you all night. Like… I don’t think he looked away once.”</p>
<p>Jaskier blinked. He’d gained a few admirers over the years, so it wasn’t shocking. “Who?” he asked, trying to peek over her shoulder.</p>
<p>She turned slightly and pointed toward the back corner of the tavern.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s heart stopped beating. Or, well, it felt like that. “No fucking way,” he breathed, ignoring the woman’s curious if not vaguely concerned look. Slamming his beer on the bar top, he stomped over. “Geralt,” he greeted, and fuck, he’d somehow forgotten so many details of his face in just a few weeks.</p>
<p>Geralt winced, looking up. “Jaskier,” he greeted, perfectly even.</p>
<p>“Wh - what are you doing here?” he asked, but he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>That damned old lady and her predictions.</p>
<p>Geralt stared up at him, unwavering. “I was looking for you,” he answered, confirming it. “I - ” he stopped and started over, standing up. “I didn’t want things to end like that between us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you give a fuck?” he spat, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t flinch, but his eyes flickered away from Jaskier’s face. “I do,” he replied, quiet and even, like it was the truth.</p>
<p>Jaskier almost wanted to believe it - believe <em>him</em>. “Follow me,” he said. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked to the door. He could hear Geralt’s heavy footsteps after him. He pretended like he wasn’t relieved by the sound.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jaskier led him to the inn he was staying at and down the hall to his room. Geralt was quiet the whole way and was even quiet after Jaskier had closed the door. Biting his bottom lip, he extended his arms, a dramatic flair, his anger bubbling near the surface. “<em>So?”</em></p>
<p>Geralt looked up, an odd quirk to his lips. Almost a frown, but not quite. “I don’t understand why you left like you did, Jaskier,” he said.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>still </em>playing stupid?” he shot back.</p>
<p>Geralt stared at him, silent, not answering.</p>
<p>“We’re <em>soulmates</em>, Geralt!” he spat. “You <em>tortured </em>me my whole childhood!”</p>
<p>Geralt’s eyes widened, the most Jaskier had ever seen, and he took an unsteady step back. Jaskier frowned, searching his face.</p>
<p>“But… I don’t understand,” he said, shaking his head. “Witchers can’t <em>have </em>soulmates. That’s what they told me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled bitterly. “Yeah, well, they fucking lied. Big whoop.” He stepped forward and poked Geralt, hard, in the chest. “You ruined my <em>life</em>, Geralt, and that’s the best you have?”</p>
<p>Geralt reached down, grabbing his hand and holding it. Jaskier frowned, but he didn’t pull away. “I didn’t <em>know</em>, Jaskier,” he said. “I genuinely thought you didn’t exist,” he breathed in disbelief. “I - <em>wow</em>.”</p>
<p>A swirl of emotions danced in Jaskier. He was still angry - Gods, he was still <em>so </em>angry - but if Geralt was telling the truth… “You really didn’t know?” he asked, searching his face. “Didn’t you ever experience pain and wonder <em>why</em>?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” he confirmed, squeezing his hand. “Jaskier… <em>Fuck</em>,” he looked away for a moment, eyes flashing with guilt. “I just always assumed… I mean… I’m a <em>Witcher</em>, Jaskier, I always just assumed your pain was my own.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gulped. “Just answer me one question,” he said, voice shaky.</p>
<p>Geralt looked at him. “Anything.”</p>
<p>“If… if you had known, from the beginning, would you have… done things differently?”</p>
<p>Geralt opened his mouth, closed it. “I don’t know,” he said, and Jaskier nodded, tears welling in his eyes. “I mean, yes,” he continued, shaking his head, hard. “I would’ve still been a Witcher. That could’ve never been avoided but… I would’ve considered you, yes.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Jaskier,” he said, tugging him closer by his hand. “<em>Fuck</em>, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Jaskier was no longer angry. He was just exhausted. He’d lived all his life hating a man who never even knew he existed, who had been manipulated in ways of his own. He sighed, leaning forward and resting his head against Geralt’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Things will be different now,” Geralt said roughly.</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed wetly. “I’m not mad at you, Geralt,” he said, muffled by their position. “You didn’t even <em>know</em>.”</p>
<p>Geralt grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back, just enough so he could look in his eyes. He squeezed his shoulders lightly. “I - ” he stopped, cleared his throat “ - I enjoyed the nights we spent together. Better than any night at any whorehouse in the Continent.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Jaskier laughed, cheeks wet with tears. “You really have a way with words.”</p>
<p>Geralt reached up and thumbed a few tears away. “You’re the poet, not me.” Jaskier smiled briefly, and he continued, “What I mean is… I wish to spend another night with you. <em>Many </em>more, if that’s an option.”</p>
<p>“You’re not, like, saying that out of some weird guilt,” Jaskier sniffed, “are you?”</p>
<p>Geralt snorted, brushing his thumb across Jaskier’s jaw. “I am not,” he confirmed. “I’ve wanted this since the first night we spent together.”</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled, just the barest hint of teeth, and shuffled closer, pressing up against the hard length of Geralt’s body. “I <em>do </em>have an unforgettable mouth,” he said even as fresh tears dried on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You do,” he said with a smirk. “In more ways than one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>epilogue</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaskier knew she was there before he even saw her. He turned on his heels in the middle of the market of the small town he’d been staying at with Geralt for the last few weeks, relying entirely on the coin he made as a bard while Geralt took a short break from Witcher-ing until he figured out what he was going to do.</p>
<p>She looked the same, crooked, yellow teeth and a knowing look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“So?” he prompted in mild amusement. “Any new predication?”</p>
<p>She smiled. “You will be happy,” she said simply, and Jaskier smiled back.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>I </em>could’ve told you that,” he said. When he blinked, she was gone. He didn’t mull over it for long because he saw Geralt waving at him from down the market. Smiling, he bit his bottom lip and went to join him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive been in a really bad mental health space recently bc my dad, who i live with, is not very supportive of my writing... he really drags me down for spending so much time on it bc "it's a waste of time" and "doesnt pay the bills" and i want, more than anything, to keep writing and spending my time on this bc it's the one thing in life im passionate about but idk how much more of this i can take, so if u want to see if u can help me at all /please/ check out the link below i hate doing this but idk... it's worth a shot i love y'all</p>
<p>https://korrmin.tumblr.com/writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>